


Kaiju of ARK

by ZeroRestraints



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Harem, Hentai, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Savage Lands, Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: In the pirmal lands of ARK, a lone humanoid Kaiju lives surviving on the wild lands. However, strangers begin to encroach on his land, aiming to claim his territory for that of their tribes. He will not let them take his home, but he will expand his ranks with the help of the tribe warriors he “recruits".





	Kaiju of ARK

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except for OCs

_In the vastness of time and space there are countless worlds of odd mysteries and danger. One of these worlds is simply known as ARK._

 

_ARK is one of many worlds that were created by an alien race that came to try and help the creatures of earth, both extinct and live to thrive, but a great infection was created and many fell and died from it. While many suffered, others thrived and gained new life. Years passed and the infection is all but a legend, and now ARK is a wild savage world where primordial beasts and savage sentients fight for survival._

 

**~KoA~**

 

On a beach coast on a land known as simply Ragnarok, everything seems peaceful. Pteranodons were chirping about and several Lystrosaurus were just scuttling around.

 

“ROOOOAAARRR!”

 

Instantly the animals were on alert. Coming over a hill down into the beach cove was a large black Carnotaurus, roaring and running towards them. Instantly the less aggressive animals ran off, trying to get away from the deadly predator. The Pterosaurs flew away while the small mammal-like reptiles ran away. One red Lystrosaurus tripped, and as it got up it saw the Carnotaur charging right towards it. It covered its head, cowering in fear. The Carnotaur came right up to it-

 

And passed it.

 

The Lystrosaurus blinked in confusion, wondering why in the world the Carnotaur passed it. It looked to see the Carnotaur running along the edge of the water, looking surprisingly frightened.

 

This made the little beast curious. What on ARK could scare a Carno?

 

“ **GGGRRRYYYAAAHHH!** ”

 

A roar that shook the earth reverberated across the beach. Both the Carno and the Lystro turned to see the source of the roar. Standing atop the hill was a humanoid figure, but it was by no means a simple human.

 

The figure stood at 6ft 10in tall, and muscular body with large pecs with black nipples, bulging arms with huge biceps, and thick muscular legs. It’s face, chest and crotch was covered in tan skin while hard grey scales ran along its arms, legs, back, butt and sides of the face. It had a 5ft long lizard tail, sharp white claws on hands and feet, pointed grey ears, and a set of grey spikes jutting from his back all the way down to his tail tip. It had wild black hair with silver tips, blue eyes with reptilian slits, sharp white teeth. It wore a small brown loincloth that did nothing to hide its 19in long 6in thick cock & basketball-sized balls.

 

His name was **Malik** , the human Kaiju.

 

“You’re not getting away from me, meat!” Malik roared, charging into the cove. The Carno yelped in fear trying to get away. It took the path less travelled and ran into the water, trying to slowly swim away. “Grrr!”

 

Malik charged towards the Carno, also passing the Lystro as he dove into the water. The difference between the two reptilians was clear as day as the human kaiju swiftly swam under the Carno and slashed his sharp claws under its chest. The Carno roared in pain, trying to get away, but Malik grabbed its head and pulled it into the water.

 

The little Lystro watched as the Carno struggled under the water. Soon though, the struggling stopped, and the Carno’s now dead body floated lamely in the water.

 

Malik pulled the dead Carno by the tail out of the water and onto the shore. Once he was on land, he shook the water off his body much like a dog. He hefted the large carcass onto his shoulder, lifting it like it was nothing, much to the amazement of the little Lystro.

 

Malik’s eyes came to the little Lystro, making it freeze in fear that the humanoid reptile would now set its eyes on it. To its surprise, Malik smiled and reached over to a bush, pulled off some Mejo berries and left them in front of the confused animal. Malik gave it one last smile before hefting the Carno carcass out of the beach cove. The Lystro simply watched in confusion before eating the berries happily.

 

Malik carried the Carno body over the hill and across the wide open landscapes of Ragnarok. All across the lands there were a variety of creatures roaming about the lands. There were towering sauropods lumbering across the open plains, several galloping Equus that quickly made their way across, some high flying birds and pterosaurs scoured the skies, and even some giant insects scuttled across the more secluded areas. Malik made his way up the side of a mountain, climbing up into a vast red-wood forest area before coming to a large lake that rested before making a waterfall the land below. At the edge of the lake was a medium sized wooden building with a firepit next to it.

 

Malik dragged the carcass over to where the fire pit was. Once he was near, he used his claws to slice off and skin the tail of the Carno before setting it over the fire. “Hmm...Carno steaks tonight. Been a week since I last had these,” he said with a smile as he rested in the place he called home.

 

For all 19 years of his life, this was all Malik knew- survival. He hatched in a egg in the middle of a large cave with no parents or guidance of his own. He quickly learned how to survive within the cave which had been surprisingly filled with all sorts of old human technology that taught him how to speak, hunt, think and many other things. Eventually he left the cave and began to explore the wild lands of Ragnarok. He had travelled a good amount of distance before settling in his redwood home only a few weeks ago. He has faced many dangers from terrifying predators, angry herds, crazy insects, deep sea beasts, terrors from the skies, and many others, yet he has always come out on top. However, in all his time, he had never encountered another sentient being capable of speech like he.

 

“Hmm…” Malik hummed as he held up the hunk of cooked Carno tail. “Looks great. Chow time!”

 

**CHOMP!**

 

Malik happily ate the meat, savoring its taste. Thinking there could never be anything better in life and nothing could take his good mood.

 

“Looks like the river flows this way.”

 

Immediately, Malik was on alert. His highly sensitive ears had heard what could only be defined as words, words that did not leave his own mouth. He looked towards the forest, and through the shadows, he saw not one, but two figured heading towards his lakeside home.

 

“Are...are those...people?!” Malik said in disbelief. He knew the stories of people, beings that once existed on ARK before it became what it was, but he had never seen any before. On instinct, he dove into the water and swam behind a large boulder and stood in it. He watched as the two figures came out of the shadows and into the open sun.

 

“Are you sure we should be here you heard that roar,” the first figure said clearly male as he stepped into full view.

 

He stood at 6ft 6in tall with a beefy muscular body, peach skin, bulging arms with large biceps, large swollen firm pecs with large dark tan nipples, 6-pack abs, muscular thighs, a big fat bubble butt, 15in long 4.5in thick cock & pumpkin-sized balls, short blond hair, blue eyes. He wore a black hoddie under some white and gold armor, a set of tight blue jeans that barely held his big balls and butt, brown boots and orange gloves. Tied to his hip was a silver broadsword sheathed within a collapsible silver shield.

 

“Come now **Jaune**.” The second figure said, this voice was clearly female. “Whatever, sort of beast that roar came from scared off our prey. We have a duty to find out what it is.” The second figure finally stepped into view.

 

She stood at 6ft tall with an athletic body, tan skin, strong arms, thick legs, large bubble butt, large H-cup breasts, slim waist with defined abs, pink nipples, hairless pussy, butt-length black hair, teal eyes, thick red lips. She wore a red and gold top that barely held her bouncing bosom which threatened to pop out the top, a blue skirt made of leaf-shaped strips with white stars on each one that would move revealing her naked crotch, silver wrist bands, a gold tiara with a red star on it, and a set of red boots. Tied to her hip was a golden lasso and on her back she had a short sword and a round bronze shield.

 

“They look human,” Malik said quietly as the two new beings entered his territory. He saw them notice his wooden home and the remaining Carno carcass, which clearly surprised them.

 

“A home?” The female said, her eyes were wide in surprise as she and Jaune stepped closer. “I don't recall someone living out here.” She narrowed her eyes, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone else living here but her, Jaune, and the rest of the tribe. They had searched, and searched but had never found anyone else this close to their own home. Let alone, someone living this deep inside of the forest. “Whoever it is, perhaps they have seen the monster that caused our prey to escape.” She said, but as she said it she was on guard. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up, as she felt like someone was watching them, it felt like when she was being stalked by a predator that thought it could make her its lunch. “Come on Jaune, and keep your guard up.” She said, reaching behind her to grab her short sword and shield. “We’re not alone.”

 

“ **Diana** , maybe we should just ask whoever it is to come out,” Jaune said not wanting to scare someone to death.

 

“If they’re smart.” Diana said, as they began to approach the small wooden house. “They won’t be scared, and will simply come out without a fight.” She said, however in the back of her mind she still couldn’t shake the feeling of something else. There was, a feeling in the air and it was making her senses scream to be ready at all times.

 

“Yeah, well I am going to wait here to be the one to reassure them the crazy female with the sword won't kill them,” Jaune said bending over to move a rock inadvertently giving Malik a full view of his ass.

 

The sight of the plump butt and giant hanging nuts made a familiar feeling fill Malik’s mind. ‘ _Giga-Shit! Look at that butt!_ ’ he thought, his large rod waking up beneath his short cloth. Malik knew full well about the birds and the bees courtesy of the many old records he had found in caves about human culture. Combined with his primal nature, he went through his own heat cycles that he would always need to care for himself since he did not find any of the beastly creatures around attractive. Both Jaune and Diana were very attractive, however Malik was hesitant to approach them.

 

Diana approached the door, and sheathed her sword. She knew she should be ready for anything, and while she had put her sword away she was anything but defenseless. She knocked once, wanting to see if anyone would answer. When she got no answer, she knocked again, and got the same response she narrowed her eyes and finally getting fed up with waiting she pulled her foot back and with a swift kick, kicked the door in. “Hello?” She asked, like she hadn’t just kicked the door in. “Hello, is anyone here? I mean you no harm.” She took a few steps into the house, her guard still up. “Is there anyone here?” she asked venturing further into the home.

 

There wasn’t much inside the home. There was a set of pelts set off to the far corner, making a very large fluffy bed, and a set of storage container off to the side. Diana walked over and opened them, only finding some old cloths in one, and in the other some well-preserved meat and berries.

 

Malik felt the urge to storm over there and tackle the female. She just busted into his home and while he didn’t have much besides the necessities for him, but he still felt like she had invaded his territory. The primal side of him was starting to take control, and if she did one more thing to his home or stuff, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hide any longer.

 

“Diana!” Jaune shouted shocked she would look through someone’s home it was rude as could be for the female.

 

“What?” Diana called back, as she came back out from the house carrying the storage container under her arm. “Did you see something? The person that lives here? The beast that roared? What’s the matter Jaune?”

 

**SPLASH!**

 

Diana and Jaune both jumped as they heard a large splash coming from the lake, followed by a powerful thud. They gasped as they stared at an angry looking Malik who was snarling at them with his claws bared and his tail swinging.

 

“Get...out...of my…home…” he said dangerously, his eyes glowing with rage. How **DARE** these _humans_ try to steal from him! This female was about to just raid his home, and he would not stand for him. Malik was never fond of thieves, hence why the Pegomastax population have taken a great decrease since he left the caves.

 

Jaune starred in a mixture of terror and fascination as his eyes locked onto the rock hard cock that towered even his own cock.

 

Diana on the other hand, smirked as she looked at the being before them. She had figured, if she found something of value to the person or being that owned the small house would appear before them. And, low and behold she was right the being did appear. Of course, she focused more on the face then anything else completely ignoring anything beside that. “So, this is your home.” She said, placing the container down and drawing her sword as she began to slowly move towards Malik and soon stood right besides Jaune. “I knew something was watching us, but I never imagined it would be something like this.”

 

“Then if we survive I will smack you then pound you as payment for this trouble,” Jaune said his shield in hand and a blade of Aura in the other.

 

“I’m telling you one last time,” Malik growled angrily. “Get out of my territory, and you both leave here unharmed.” he was fighting every urge to just take these two intruders down, trying hard to reason with them in hopes they would make the smart choice.

 

“Your territory?” Diana asked, raising an eyebrow at Malik questioning his bold choice of words. “This isn’t **your** territory, this is the territory of our tribe.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him. The grip on her sword tightened, as she stood her ground. “I don't know who you are, but if anyone is invading anyone’s territory it is you.”

 

“Look, I don’t want to fight,” Malik growled, “But you two forced your way into my home and tried to take my stuff. Now either you leave here peacefully, or you don’t leave here at all,” Malik showed off his sharp teeth, snarling dangerously at the two newcomers. It was truly becoming difficult to contain his desire to take these two down.

 

Diana gave Malik a small, yet challenging smirk.She lifted her short sword up, and pointed the blade right at him. “Well then, we’ll just have to see about that now won’t we.” She was not one to run, she was a warrior, and warriors never run from a fight. She had faced worse threats, and fought bigger and badder enemies, and had felled the god of war. She wasn’t afraid of this being, and she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. “You think you can fight us?” She asked, “Then come and face us.”

 

Malik snarled before stomping the ground and releasing a familiar roar that left Diana and Jaune frozen in shock. “ **GGGRRRYYYAAAHHH!** ” Both humans were shaken by the ear piercing roar, allowing Malik the opportunity to charge forward. He grabbed Diana by her arms and launched her head first into the lake with a large splash. He then turned his sights on Jaune and he swung his tail at the blonde male.

 

Jumping Jaune managed to avoid the tail swipe as he brought his shield up to protect his body.

 

“Grah!” Malik said, swiping his claws. To his surprise, Jaune blocked the swipe, and his entire body was glowing in a soft white glow. “What the heck?!” Malik exclaimed in confusion over the glow.

  
Reaching out Jaune focused his Aura trying to calm the male down conveying he was not a threat that they meant no harm.

 

But, before it could have any real form of affect. Diana burst from the water, with a battle cry she blind sided Malik from the side knocking him away from Jaune. Not letting up, she attacked him successfully hitting him with kick, punch, kick combination and followed up with a shield back to his chin. The sound of metal hitting flesh, echoed as the barrage of blows had Malik stumbling back from just how powerful Diana’s punches were. She wasn’t done, as she closed the distance in an instant and followed up with a series of punches on Malik’s torso all of them aimed at spots on his body that would leave him stunned, her last punch aimed directly at his face a small shockwave rattling the ground as her last punch managed to send him flying back across the ground and crashed down hard kicking up a small dust cloud.

 

Moving Jaune ran up and placed his hand on Malik trying to stop the fighting but his position left one thing wide open his ass was barely a foot from the raging hard on.

 

Malik’s hand suddenly grabbed Jaune’s wrist, and Jaune froze as he saw nothing but pure fury inside the humanoid reptilian eyes. He jumped onto his feet and unleashed a pure rage-filled roar that shook the ground and made the birds in trees fly in fear. Even Diana was slightly shocked by the practically earth-shaking roar. Lost in his rage, Malik swung Jaune over his shoulder and into a tree. The collision knocked the blond boy out instantly. With the first one down, Malik set his sights on Diana. He charged forward, ready to use his body like an iron battering ram.

 

Diana saw this coming and smirked, intending to meet him halfway she charged him head on as well. And, right at the point of collision Diana dropped down sliding between Malik’s legs and popping back up as she sprung into the air and pulled out her lasson. Whirling it around, she managed to have it wrap around his waist. “Hera, give me strength.” She muttered, planting her feet into the ground and with a cry of effort she managed to pull Malik back and heaved him into the air and spun him around like a human wrecking back. The force of the spin dazing the boy, as Diana then with a grunt jumped into the air and flew upward. Once she reached her apex, she twirled him around and then flicked her wrist sending Malik hurtling down towards the earth below where he crashed down once more this time creating an even bigger cloud of dust and debris in the shape of a mushroom like cloud. Landing on the ground, Diana rolled up her lasso. “That should do the trick.”   

 

Diana’s words came too soon, for from within the large dust cloud, a blue glow began to show. She eyed the glow in confusion, readying herself for anything. In a split second, a large blast of pure atomic blue energy shot from the cloud and bolted directly at her.

 

Eyes widening, Diana raised not her shield up but her silver bracelets. There was a small explosion, as the beam and her bracelets clashed causing her to skid back across the ground. Digging her feet into the earth to keep from falling, gritting her teeth and grunting she pushed more strength into her legs and stood her ground as, her bracelets deflected the beam causing it to splinter off into smaller beams that would hit random parts of the ground and area behind her.

 

When the beam came to an end, DIana thought she had a moment to relax, only to open her eyes and see Malik standing before her with glowing blue eyes. She didn’t even get a chance to react before Malik drove her fist directly into her stomach, making her lose any air she had. He then grabbed her by her ankle and flung her back towards the ground before leaping in the same direction, tackling her in a massive crash into the earth and kicking up a lot of dirt. She groaned in pain before Malik rose up and once more grabbed her ankle. Like a ragdoll, Malik swung Diana into the air before slamming her face first into the earth, creating a light Diana-shaped imprint into it. He then swung her again, slamming her back into the ground. He swung and slammed her multiple times, each time making more hole or making the previous ones deeper. After 15 swings, Malik release Diana and panted. He looked down and saw that the female had gone entirely unconscious.

 

Growling, Malik grabbed Diana by her neck and lifted her up, readying his claws to end her life right then and there. However, he paused when he realized that Diana’s top has come loose, leaving her big breasts bare before him. The familiar urge from before his rage came back, and his rod twitched in excitement. He looked over and saw Jaune who was still unconscious. Malik could see the blonde’s huge balls between his legs and remembered the plump ass it came with.

 

For a second, Malik rethought his actions, and soon realized that if what this girl said was true, that there really was a tribe of humans closeby, then they would probably not be happy with him killing two of their own. However, these two invaded his home, and he was not going to let that slide. With another twitch of his cock, an idea struck Malik, one that made his smile mischievously.

 

“Well...since you decided to come without my permission, I guess I’ll need to punish you two,” he said, his sharp teeth glistening.

 

**~KoA~**

 

“....uuuugggghhh…” Diana groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her. Her entire body still wracked with pain from the severe beating she had received. “By Hera…” She tried to move her hand to grasp her aching head, but found her hands unmoving. “H-Huh?”

 

“And so the sleeping beauty awakens,” Malik’s voice hit Diana’s ears.

 

Diana’s eyes went wide in shock at the voice. She looked about before settling her eyes on a smirking Malik across from her. “You!” she growled, ready to pounce and attack the reptilian human, but found her body unable to. She looked down and saw that she was not only bound tightly with her arms behind her back and her ankles together by her own golden lasso, but her body was naked. Her rope was tied tightly around each of her breasts and around her snatch making them more exposed to the one that had tied her. “What is the meaning of this you cad?! Release me at once!”

 

“Yeah, no,” Malik said with a roll of his eyes. “Last I checked, _you_ were the one that broke into my home. I could have killed you before in our fight, but decided I wouldn’t go that route.”

 

Diana gave him a snear, one that would have frightened lesser animals or beings in Malik’s case. “You? Kill me?” She asked, as it sounded almost like she wanted to laugh. “I am Diana, an Amazon you would find yourself at a disadvantage in terms of trying to kill me.”

 

“And I’m Malik, the human Kaiju,” Malik replied with a roll of his eyes. “Anyways Diana, why exactly would I be at a disadvantage to kill you if I already beat you pretty well before?” He smirked at the growling ravenette.

 

“You caught me off guard.” Diana said. “I was unprepared, to face such a being as you and simply assumed you had no abilities outside of your strength.” She glared at him, “Release me, and I will show you just how wrong you were when it came to fighting me.”

 

“Like I said before, not interested,” Malik replied, waving his hand dismissively.. “What I am interested is where you came from. I’ve lived in Ragnarok all my life and never once see another human. I used to live further in the highlands before moving up here. You claimed it was your territory, how can you mean that?”

 

“It is our territory.” Diana corrected him. “Our tribe, the one Jaune and I hale from claimed this land as our territory, and any and all beast that made their way into it would be slayed.” She then paused. “As for how we came to be here We were transported here. All of us, Jaune, myself, along with the others all of us were transported from our homes to this island.”

 

“Do you know how you were transported here?” Malik asked, showing genuine interest and concern in the tale. “I have to admit, even with my knowledge of Ragnarok and ARK I’ve never heard of humans being transported from other worlds to here.”

 

Diana shook her head. “I do not, none of us do. All we remember, is either being with the ones we care for, and the next moment we wake up on the island. No memory of how, when, or even why we are here.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Malik said genuinely. “I’ve only known Ragnarok as my home, so I can’t imagine the struggle you and your tribe must have gone through.”

 

“We manage.” Diana sighed. “We banded together, established a home and together we survived, much like myself and my sisters have done for so many years.”

 

“Interesting,” Malik replied, rubbing his chin. “And I take it you and Jaune came from your tribe to investigate a strange roar?”

 

“Indeed.” Diana nodded. “We were already going to go on our daily hunt and-” She stopped, as a thought struck her like a lightning bolt. “Jaune!” She said looking around for him. “Where is he?” She snapped, her fury returning once more as she glared at Malik. “Where is Jaune? What have you done with him?”

 

Malik gave Diana the planets deadpanned look she had ever seen. “You seriously didn’t notice?” He asked. Diana gave him a confused look, to which he pointed down. Diana followed his finger, and let out a large gasp at what she saw.

 

Between Malik’s legs was a butt naked Jaune who was currently sucking off the Kaiju boy’s massive member down to the base. He was taking every inch down into his mouth and throat with vigor while his eyes were glazed and had glowing blue hearts where his pupils should have been. Diana could seen Jaune’s own member was rock hard and his hole was winking at her.

 

Drool leaked out around the massive shaft stretching his lips wide as Jaune swallowed and worked his throat on the cock. Each breath barely there as he bobbed his head making him feel even more light headed.

 

“J-J.” Diana was in a state of horror induced shock, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open. It lasted only for a moment, and when the shock was gone it was replaced by pure anger. “Enough!” She yelled. “Release him at once you beast, or so help me you will face the wrath of the gods!.”

 

“I sincerely doubt that miss,” Malik replied, not even phased by Diana’s threat. “Besides, the two of you did invade my home, so I felt a little retribution was in order. Jauney here was more than willing to do anything to make up for the chaos _you_ caused. Besides, he’s loving this. He’s been at it for over 20 minutes, right Jauney?” he said before reaching over and delivering a swift spank to Jaune’s plump butt, making it jiggle.

 

“You lie.” Diana snarled, muck like a wild animal. “You are lying! My brother would never enjoy such a heinous, devious, act like that.” She spat. “You, you must have corrupted him! He’d never do something like this.” Diana refused to believe what Malik said, she didn’t believe that her brother in arms would do something like this, let alone enjoy this he just wouldn’t enjoy it. “I do not know what sort of spell, or power you have over my brother, but you will release him.”

 

“You might be overestimating me,” Malik replied. “I have no mystic powers, at least none that I know of. As for Jaune, he chose to do this when I told him the other option was me turning you into nothing but ash. Of course, he only had to do it until I came once, which I’ve already done.” He placed his foot against Jaune’s slightly distended belly. “He could have pulled off and everything would have been fine, but he has not gotten off my cock and has just kept sucking. Heck, he even came himself.” He pointed at the puddle of cum that was on the floor between Jaune’s legs. But if you don’t believe me, Jaune! Get off my cock and tell your dear sister how you feel about my cock.” He spanked Jaune’s ass once more.

 

Pulling off Jaune nuzzled the cock moaning as he said, “It feels so good I want him to fuck me, it is the best cock I have ever had, even if it’s the only one I’ve ever had. I never want any other,” he moaned and kissed the leaking cock head again.

 

“Jaune.” Diana whispered in shock, she had never heard her brother say something like this. This couldn't be her brother, this couldn’t be the same innocent boy she had meet when they had appeared on this island. This just couldn’t be, she refused to believe it she just didn’t want to believe it. She couldn’t even speak, to lost in her own shock to speak or even look away.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely Jauney,” Malik said as he grabbed Jaune’s head and lifted him up, bringing him face to face with the dark-haired kaiju. Malik smirked before bringing Jaune in for a deep smoking kiss. The blonde mewled under the hot kiss before Malik released him. “Go ahead Jaune and fuck yourself on my cock. Let’s show Diana just how much you want my cock.”

 

Moaning Jaune did as ordered and  forced his ass onto the thick cock head moaning as it slid into his tight hole, his own cock leaking pre as inch after inch filled him up. The head alone stretched his hole wide and he slowly started taking more and more of the thick meat, filling him like a giant plug.

 

Diana wanted to look away, she couldn’t watch this, she wouldn’t watch her brother in all but blood do something like this. And yet, she couldn’t look away through some unseen power or reason she was unable to look away and watched as Jaune slowly sank down on Malik’s cock his ass slowly swallowing inch after inch. A part of her screamed, that she should look away, to get up and save Jaune from this..but another part, some softly spoken voice, so quiet that she barely heard it told her to simply watch.

 

“That’s a good slut,” Malik said, a level of primal desire that he had not felt in some time rise up within him. He grunted as Jaune slowly pushed his plump ass down onto his rock-hard cock. Malik quickly became impatient and grabbed Jaune’s wrists before pulling him down and thrusting up at the same time, driving every inch of his fat rod deep inside the blonde. Malik roared in pleasure at the tight squeeze Jaune’s hole had on his cock.

 

Moaning Jaune howled, the feeling of Malik’s massive rod ramming itself inside him put his already rattled nerves over the edge once more. He lost control and his cock twitched wildly as he shot a load of cum that soared across the air and splashed right onto Diana’s face as his head fell to the side and his eyes rolled back. Even with his load released, Jaune’s cock remained hard while Malik continued to pound into him.

 

Diana pulled back, as the thick globs of cum nailed her in her face. She shook her head trying to get it off, and trying to get rid of the images of what she had just seen from her mind. She tried to tell herself that this couldn’t be happening, that what she was seeing wasn’t real and that it was just some sort of nightmare that she was having and that at any moment she was going to wake up. But, it didn’t happen and this wasn’t a dream or a nightmare it was real, she had just seen Jaune being...used by Malik and for some reason she felt many different emotions go through her, anger, hatred, rage, malice, were the ones she knew. And,something else it was an emotion she didn’t know, one she had no idea what it meant or why she was feeling it.

 

“Fuck you are tight Jaune,” Malik growled lustfully. He reached under Jaune’s legs, lifted them back and brought his hands to his heads before standing up. Jaune’s body hung atop Malik’s cock with help from his arms. Malik lifted the blonde off his cock until he was only half in before slamming the young man back down onto his cock. “Fuck Jaune! I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go. This ass is too good! What’s it feel like Jaune? What’s it feel having my fat cock shoved up your tight fat bubble butt?”

 

Moaning Jaune tried to talk but all he could do was moan incoherently. His mind was a lust-raddled mess that could only focus solely on the fat cock ramming itself deep inside him. His hole squeezed down on Malik’s cock, trying to suck out the thick cum into him.

 

Diana was still confused, unable to decipher the feelings she was feeling. Watching Malik, use Jaune was making her feel strange. It was a feeling, that was building up in her stomach and moving through entire body, it was a warm feeling that was very foreign to her and she didn’t have any idea what it meant. The first thing that came to mind, was it was some sort of strange power that Malik was using? Was it something he forced her to drink or eat when she was out cold? It had to be something, but what was it?

 

“Ah~! Jaune!” Malik roared as he felt himself ready to blow his second load into the blond bitch riding his cock. He slammed hard and fast into the young male, his heavy balls slamming against Jaune’s larger ones, making them bounce with each thrust. Malik’s tail slammed against his pile of furs in excitement, and a soft glow was forming around his chest. “Jaune! I’m going to cum! Do you want me to fill you Jaune? To breed you as my permanent mate! Say it! Say what you want Jaune!”

 

“Yes YES! Make me yours, mark me and breed me, fill me up till I can’t move,” Jaune begged close to passing out from the high of endorphins, adrenaline, and arousal.

 

Malik pounded faster and harder from hearing Jaune’s cries. His slammed into the blond with earthquaking force, driving his cock deep into the young male’s arse without pause. He kept on driving in hard and fast until he felt his balls clench. “ **GRUUUAAAHHH~!** ” Malik roared as his cock pulsed and unleashed a flood of cum into the blond mate. As he came, the veins around his cock glowed blue and his chest, spikes and eyes also glowed.

 

Jaune howled as he shot another load once more hitting Diana in the face as it rained down. As Malik’s seed surged into his, his stomach expanded like a water-sack overfilled to the brim. Unknown to the two males, a strange blue mark appeared on Jaune’s left pectoral just above his nipple in the shape of three claw marks.

 

Diana flinched back once more, and couldn’t help but still feel confused. How could Jaune enjoy that, how could he possibly find some form of enjoyment. She could feel his seed slide down her face, and she still felt the same strange warmth pooling in her stomach and it only seemed to grow more and more even more. It didn’t stop, it just grew more and more and soon spread through her body making her feel strange and very uncomfortable. ‘ _What is this? What is this feeling? Why do I feel so warm? Why am I feeling like this? What did he do to me?’_

 

Malik panted as his climax came to its end. He held onto Jaune’s body which hung limp against his body. Slowly he pulled his cock out of Jaune’s now gaping hole, which caused a large amount of his recently unloaded spunk to fall onto the floor, creating a large puddle of jizz. He lifted Jaune onto the fur bed and laid him down. Jaune had a glazed look on his face and he still retained the glowing blue hearts in his eyes. Malik leaned down and claimed Jaune’s lips, putting all his energy into the kiss. After a few seconds, Malik pulled away, staring down at Jaune with a predatory yet caring look in his eyes. “ **_Mate~_ **” he said in a husky beastly tone.

 

Finally, Diana was able to tear here gaze away from Jaune and was able to focus on Malik. “Are you quite finished?” She growled at him. She was more than willing to beat Malik down, wishing she could get free of her bonds just so she could knock Malik out get Jaune away from him. “You’ve had your fun, now release us.” She demanded, already forming a plan to attack Malik the moment that she was free.

 

However, her words fell on half dead ears. She turned to her, his eyes glowing with energy and a predatory look that she had only seen on carnivores when they’ve found a prey that they would hunt down and tear to shreds. He sniffed the air and looked down to Diana’s legs where he spotted a small puddle of a vaginal juices that escaped past her womanhood.

 

Diana followed his eyes, and saw that he was looking at her more private area. “You Fiend.” She hissed, she couldn’t believe he was such a disgusting male. Perhaps, the stories that her mother and sisters had told her were true. “Don't. Even. Think. About. It.” She wouldn’t let him touch her, bound or not she would fight and make sure he wouldn’t touch her no matter what. “You will not touch me you beast.”

 

Once more, her words were unheard. His primal side had taken over, and now Malik’s only desire was to claim another mate just like he had Jaune, and from the simple smell of her juices and her heated body, Malik knew his next target was her. With frightening speed, Malik tackled Diana onto the ground, pushing her onto her back with his muscular body looming above her. He leaned down and moved his mouth towards her neck her he started to lick, kiss, bite and suck along the exposed flesh.

 

“Stop!” Diana yelled, squirming and bucking trying to kick Malik off of her. “Get off me! Unhand me!” She continued to buck and wiggle around. She refused to have him take advantage of her, she wouldn’t let him do to her what he had done to Jaune. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind, whispering to telling her to let it happen to simply sit back and enjoy it. No! She was an amazon! She would not submit and she would not give in! She would get him off of her and she would escape and then make him pay.

 

Malik did not listen, simply continued to tease her bound body. His right hand raised up and grabbed down on Diana’s engorged left breast. He squeezed and caressed the mound of flesh with surprising gentleness and force at the same time. His clawed thumb rubbed against the hardening nipple. At the same time, his tail curled under him and started to grind and rub itself against Diana’s womanhood.

 

As he teased her, unknown to both, the spikes on his back began to glow a purplish blue and a strong-smelling pheromone filled the air inside the cabin. This was something Malik was unaware of, as he had never claimed a mate(s) before now. The same thing happened when Jaune started to suck him off, but he was so lost in Jaune’s mouth that Malik had not noticed.

 

Diana was still resisting, she would not break nor would she give up. At least, that was her mindset until she caught a whiff of something in the air, something that was strong and as soon as she inhaled it she felt slightly dizzy. ‘ _W-what’s going on.’_ she thought, her cheeks slowly turning a deep pink color. ‘ _Why..why am i feeling like this? What’s w-wrong with me.’_ She suddenly, was aware of Malik’s touch and his caresses, the sensation making her shiver as it felt like her entire body was on fire, and somehow Malik’s touch was only making it worse and instead of feeling weird, it started to feel good. “S-Stop.” Her voice wavered, her eyes fluttering as she tried to remain strong, but she could feel her resolve breaking.

 

Malik pulled away from Diana’s neck and looked down at her, his glowing eyes practically piercing down into her soul, like a lion that had come upon a downed gazelle. He moved his body around, turning himself so he was now looking down at Diana’s moist cunt and his rock hard shaft was right above her face. The Kaiju boy leaned down and with his thick tongue he started to lick Diana’s pussy, lapping and tasting the juice with strong licks. His tail once more moved on its own and wrapped itself around Diana’s right breasts while the tip teased the nipple of her left one. His heavy cock was leaking pre directly onto Diana’s face.

 

Diana refused to open her mouth, swallowing back any and all sounds of enjoyment that tried to escape her. She didn’t want to let them out, she refused and yet her body was wracked with pleasure. A fire, was burning through her body sending waves of pleasure through her. She was breathing heavily through her nose, inhaling more of the scent in the air. Her eyes, caught a glimpse of his cock, ‘ _No! I won’t break! I refuse to g-give in.’_ Even as she thought it, her body seemed to be moving on it’s own. A single drop, of his pre landed on her lips and she licked it up. Her eyes widen, as she felt a feeling of something shoot through her stroking the flames inside of her making her let out a choked back moan of pleasure, she found her lips parting as her tongue stuck out her mouth to catch a few more drops of Malik’s pre on it. Another moan, slipping past her lips. ‘ _I-It taste..it taste-No! Stop! Don't do this!’_ Despite her mental screams, she soon found herself leaning up to lick at the tip of his cock.

 

The second he felt Diana’s tongue on his cock, Malik’s eyes went wide and without warning he instinctually plunged his cock head into Diana’s mouth. He let out a beastly moan as he drove the head of his shaft into her mouth, giving her a mouthful of his pre. Unknown to both was that along with his unintentional pheromones, Malik’s pre and cum had a strong aphrodisiac effect to them, and now Diana’s mouth was being filled with it.

 

‘ _Stop this! Stop this madness! You’re not meant to do this!’_ Despite her mental protest, Diana couldn’t help but find herself enjoying the feeling of having Malik’s cock shoved into her mouth. Even as she gagged, sputtered, and choked around it she was still enjoying it. Soon, she found herself breathing through her nose simply letting him piston his hips as he drove his cock in and out of her mouth. She couldn’t fight back, being able to taste his pre directly  was driving her crazy and seemed to have the reaction of making her even more wet than she already had been.

 

Slowly, Malik drove his cock deeper into Diana’s mouth, pushing past her gullet and into her throat. Even as he was loving the feel of Diana’s mouth and throat around his cock, he did not stop pleasing her. His thick tongue pushed past the lips of her pussy, driving the wet muscle into her canal and wriggling about inside, teasing her with sensations the Amazon had barely experienced before. His clawed hands groped and squeezed her plump ass cheeks, and his tail continued to tease her big breasts, gently squeezing or slapping them and making them jiggle or bounce. All these actions were meant to make the female warrior go wild from the pleasure, and it was working.

 

For Diana, all these new things, new feelings, new sensations were driving her mad and causing her to wither, moan, and buck in pleasure. She moaned, around Malik’s cock as she felt something building. It was different then the heat she had felt before, it was stronger, and it was growing with each passing second. Finally, Diana’s lack of inexperience caught up with her, her entire body arched pushing her pussy into Malik’s face as she experienced her first ever climax, cuming hard squirting her cum all over his face coating it in her cum as she felt her eyes roll back up into her head as she fell back onto the ground, pulling off Malik’s cock as she was left panting and gasping for air.

 

Malik licked his face of Diana’s juices, savoring the sweet taste of her womanly nectar. He felt that she had managed to pull off his cock, but he did not mind. He didn’t want to release in her mouth now. No, now he wanted to claim her, and he would do so.

 

Turning about, Malik positioned himself back so that he was staring down at Diana’s panting face. He positioned his cock so it was hovering just before Diana’s snatch. The reptilian male leaned next to Diana’s ear and whispered in a low primal voice, “ **_Mate~_ **”. With only a second to reprieve, Malik drove his dick into Diana’s virgin snatch,, filling and stretching it in a way that Diana had never felt before.

 

A scream, tore it’s way from Diana’s mouth as her back arched. With every inch that slid into her, her walls would stretch trying to accommodate the sudden penetration. She screwed her eyes shut, as an intense feeling of pain was felt through her body. It was unlike any pain, she had felt before. She took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth trying to deal with the pain and ignore it, but it was hard to do seeing how this was her first time experiencing this and the feelings that came with it.

 

Malik let out a howl of pleasure as he buried himself in Diana’s snatch. It was the first pussy he had ever taken and it felt amazing. The reptilian male gave no chance to for Diana to adjust to his size before he pulled out and rammed himself back in, driving more of his dick into her. He continued pulling out and thrusting back into Diana’s cunt, stretching it with each thrust and driving in more of his cock into her. In no time at all malik was going balls deep into the amazonian princess with tremendous force and speed. Blue embers escaped Malik’s mouth as he turned Diana’s insides, and in turn her mind, into mush.

 

The entire ordeal, for Diana was like she was falling down a tall cliff, as every inch of her body popped with electric adrenaline, and it just continued as Malik continued to thrust into her cunt. Her inner walls, stretching around his dick only to squeeze back down. Diana’s piercing cry echoed off the walls, her entire body spasming, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she was fucked. Every thrust, every gasp, whimper, and mewling like sound from the two of them mixed into a symphony of sexual sounds, Diana couldn’t stop herself from crying out in pleasure as even her Amazonian pride had shattered apart from the sheer pleasure she was feeling. Slowly, the same blue hearts that appeared on Jaune’s eyes formed in hers.

 

“Diana!” Malik roared in pure ecstasy over the feeling of Diana’s tight cunt around his cock. It felt so different from her mouth, and even more so from Jaune’s mouth and ass, however similar in a way that it felt simply amazing to him. How he had survived so long without experiencing this pleasure before was a mystery to him, but now he couldn't care less. All he cared about was claiming Diana and Jaune as his mates and his alone. He would fuck them senseless and breed them to the point where they would not be able to live without him and his cock. Like with Jaune before, Malik’s eyes, back and chest glowed lightly as his pleasure was quickly reaching its highest point. His cock slammed deep into Diana’s canal and pushed into her womb, stretching her stomach with each thrust and driving the amazonian girl to the brink of her control.

 

That was the breaking point for Diana, as her tongue was dangling out her mouth with saliva plastering her chin as she was fucked senseless. Her entire body, shook and spasmed as Malik’s body surged forward to ram his cock into her making the floor rattle from ho hard and fast he was going. Breathing wasn’t even an option for Diana at this point, eyes rolling up into the back of her head as every sense in her nerves were replaced with pure ecstasy. The weight of Malik’s thrust numbing her body, drowning her in an endless chorus of pleasure bought by his massive cock ravaging her one virgin pussy.

 

“You are **my** **_Mate~_ ** ” Malik growled hungrily, striking Diana’s insides to emphasize his point. “You belong to me. You will remain with me and live here with me. You are mine to hold, mine to keep, mine to _breed~_ .” Each claim was accompanied a powerful thrust that made Diana arch in pleasure. “Now tell me...who do you belong to? **WHO?!** ”

 

“YOU!” Diana’s walls clamped down on Malik’s cock, as she felt his balls slap against her. She was quivering in absolute rapture. “By the gods! I belong to you! I belong to you!” Her body was screaming in ecstasy, as she felt like she was melting and she was loving it, relishing in the pleasure and enjoyed how she was simply drowning in the sea of sensation that was starting to consume her mind, body, and soul.

 

Her cries of submission snapped something in Malik just like it had before when Jaune did the same. The reptilian humanoid let out a roar of pure pleasure as he slammed away into broken Amazon. After many wood-cracking thrusts, Malik felt his need to release begin to build to its peak once more. “Diana!” he growled. “I’m going to breed you Diana! I’m going to fill you and mark you with my cum!”

 

Diana was long gone, the sea of pleasure having swallowed her. But, she was still able to hear what Malik was saying. “Breed me!” She howled, clenching around his cock the walls of her pussy gripping it with all her might. “Give it to me! Give it all to me! Breed me! Mark me with your cum!” She looked him in the eyes. “Make me yours!”

 

Malik pounded away deep into Diana, putting all his energy into making the warrior girl his. With one final powerful thrust, Malik let out another ground-shaking roar and unleashed a tidal wave of hot thick cum deep into Diana’s waiting womb. “ **GRRRROOOOOAAAAAAHHHH~!** ”

 

Pleasure coursed through Diana’s body as if she was being electrified. With each surge of cum that Malik pumped into her. She withered and moaned against the man above her as her body took in his seed hungrily, it was also due to Malik cuming inside of her that triggered her own climax making her cum and sprayed it all over the floor making a puddle underneath the two of them.As the seed flowed into her, the blue hearts in her eyes glowed brighter, and above her left breast, the same mark that had appeared on Jaune’s chest formed on her, marking her forever as his.

 

The two teens rode out their orgasms, clinging onto each other’s body as Malik not only filled Diana, but inflated her womb with his cum much like he had done to Jaune before. They stayed together until both their released came to an end. When their orgasms ended, the two panted heavily, still reeling from the sensations.

 

Malik looked down at Diana, marveling at her blisfull face that looked to be permanent. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “ **_Mate~_ ** _”_  before moving over and claiming her lips with a kiss.

 

Diana moaned into the kiss, her body relaxing upon feeling his lips on hers. Her former mindset, having being completely replaced as she embraced the feelings that came along with the kiss.

 

After a good long while, Malik pulled away, letting Diana get a breath in. He pulled his cock out of her now gaping pussy which quickly began to re-tighten itself. He scooped her up bridal style before laying her next to Jaune who began to wake up.

 

The dazed blonde looked over to his female comrade. They gazed into each other’s eyes, each seeing both the blue hearts in the other’s eyes as well as the claw-marks over their chests. They smile before leaning in to kiss one another passionately. The sight of his two mates kissing excited Malik once more, and in an instant his cock was rock hard once more. His two new mates both looked at the massive phallus with excitement and arousal in their eyes.

 

Without another word, Malik jumped onto the fur pile and hugged the two teens close to his body and whispered, “ **_Mates~_ ** _”_ huskily, making the pair shiver in excitement.

 

From there, Malik proceeded to fuck the two former intruders for many hours, claiming and breeding them many times over. Malik would not stop until they could think of nothing but him and his cock. As for Malik, he was happy that he not only found other sentient beings, but ones that he could call his mates.

 

When he finally exhausted himself, Malik laid in between his unconscious mates. As he laid, he thought about how Diana told him she came from a tribe of beings that were transported to Ragnarok. This made Malik wonder- would these other beings be just as good mates as these two?

 

“Looks like the fun has just begun,” Malik said, a wide sharp-toothed grin forming on his face as he imagined the many fun adventures that were about to ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa boy, this is something new for me.
> 
> My first ever solo-Insert story. Honestly, if someone told me I’d be writing my own insert story, I would dismiss them. I don’t usually like insert stories, that was until I started working with fellow writers Kingkjdragon & FamousFox. They helped me bring this story to life and I’m really excited for it.
> 
> Malik is my very own OC, and some of you may recognize him from the X-men story. I liked the idea of being a humanoid Kaiju so much I decided to use that as the focus for my character. As for the setting, I enjoy playing and watching videos of ARK and always wanted to do a story involving it, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity.
> 
> This is going to be a mixed harem story with me banging many of my favorite male and female characters across multiple medias. For those that are confused, Jaune is indeed Jaune Arc from RWBY, and Diana is none other than Diana Prince/Wonder Woman from Lauren Faust’s DC Super Hero Girls. I’ve wanted to write something with them and me for a long while, and was happy I got the chance. Expect many more fun situations with them and many others in the future.


End file.
